The steering column of a vehicle is typically covered by a steering column cover positioned adjacent to both an instrument panel and a lower driver side panel. The steering column cover can include a skirt of flexible material that extends from the steering column cover to the instrument panel or lower driver side panel to close the gap between the steering column cover and either or both of the instrument and lower driver's side panel. Installing the skirt can include blindly clipping the skirt onto the lower driver panel and then installing the lower driver panel onto the instrument panel. Because the installation of the skirt to the lower panel is done blindly, the installation can result in incorrectly installed skirts, presenting quality perception issues, for example.